black_static_and_swervefandomcom-20200214-history
Dream On!
"Dream On!" is the seventh episode in the series Criminal Idol by Static-P of Black Static and Swerve. It was released early for patrons on June 8, 2017 before being publicly released on September 6, 2017. This episode shows the discussion between Cole and Detective Detective regarding the involvement of the Star Blush Girls in the bombing. Lyrics [Cole] - (Thoughts) Who am I? Who am I? Am I who I need to be, their light? Their light's burning out I see. I'm scared. I'm scared this will fall. A part of me still believes we're meant to dream. Detective] - (Thoughts) I'll be right here fighting by your side 'Cause the world despises things of purity. + [[Hareka]] - (Thoughts) I'll be right here dreaming by your side Cole - (Thoughts) So that I'll be brave when darkness comes for me. Cole - *Spoken* As I lay, pondering the world I've seen, is it odd that now my heart wishes to speak? As we share this room, tonight, can you share with me your mind? Detective, do you think that they are guilty? Detective - *Spoken* Oo child, close your eyes. Everything will be alright. Don't you know I'm on your side and that's why I fight? Detective - (Thoughts) Who am I? Am I who I need to be, their light? Their light's burning out I see. They're scared. They're scared this will fall apart. Yet I still believe we're meant to dream. Hareka - (Thoughts) Dream. It's so hard. Be strong. Let the tears run down your cheeks and Dream. Dream on. Dream on. + Cole - (Thoughts) Let your tears run down your cheeks and dream. Cole - (Thoughts) Will I stand and fight for something more than me? More... Or is there no such thing? : Naive. Naive. People whisper help me. Will I listen closely? I want to be the kind of guy that they can count on. I want to be the guy that does what's right. Detective - *Spoken* When their hearts light up with passion see the fire in their eyes. That fire transfers and it makes me come alive. When the world fills up with darkness, when the world refuses help, can you tell me who will save them from themselves? Cole - *Spoken* Wonderful: how their hearts inspire me. Is it odd that now my heart wishes to dream? From the time I've spent with them, for as kind as they have been, Detective, there is no way they are guilty. Detective - *Spoken* Oo child, close your eyes. Everything will be alright. Don't you know I'm on your side and that's why I fight. Hareka - (Thoughts) Dream. It's so hard. Be strong. Let the tears run down your cheeks and Dream. Dream on. Dream on. Let your tears run down your cheeks and dream. Hareka + Detective - (Thoughts) Dream. It's so hard. Be strong. Let the tears run down your cheeks and Dream. Dream on. Dream on. Let your tears run down your cheeks and dream. Cole - *Spoken* Will I stand and fight for something more than me? More... Or is there no such thing? : Naive. Naive. People whisper help me. Will I listen closely? I want to be the kind of guy that they can count on. I want to be the guy that does what's right. + Hareka - (Thoughts) c+h: Who am I? c: Am I who I need to be? h: I need to be their light. c: Their light's burning out I see. h: I see I'm scared. c: I'm scared this will fall apart. h: A part of me still believes h: we meant to dream. Trivia * Before being in its current form, the instrumental, which was named "Warebi Hane Tai", was slightly different and shorter. This is due to the fact that sometimes Static-P makes a lot of changing to the songs after he does the vocals. * This episode includes several callbacks to some past episodes. ** Karaoka Cola makes its third appearance in this episode.Static-P (September 6, 2017). Retrieved from https://twitter.com/_Static_P/status/905593278028017666 It is seen near the end of the video by Hareka's side. ** A painting of a box with "BOX" written on it can be seen which references the box seen in "Life Might Take Us". ** Shots of past episodes such as "When The Darkness Comes" and "A Reason For Suffering" are shown throughout the episode. References External link * Song download * Instrumental version ---- Category:Criminal Idol Category:Songs